


Bah Humbug

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2020 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Searching for the perfect gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Tumblr request: "Can we have a stuckyxreader oneshot inspired in the song "Humbug" by Owl City? Pretty please with cherries on top you wonderful little Santa (°3°)"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048702
Kudos: 25





	Bah Humbug

Two weeks before Christmas, Bucky and Steve are sitting in their room surrounded by wrapped presents as they tick off the names of all the people they had gotten gifts for. Scanning down the page they see that everyone is accounted for except for the most important person, their girlfriend. Glancing at his watch Bucky sees that it's still early in the afternoon, the stores wouldn't be closing for a few hours so they had enough time to go shopping and get back before y/n gets home.

Grabbing their jackets, gloves, wallets, and keys, they head down to Steve's Camaro and out onto the streets of New York. Deciding the mall would be their best bet, Steve makes it to the mall in record time. First up is y/n's favorite clothing store. As they scan the racks a canary yellow scarf catches Steve's eye. He picks it up, letting the soft material flow over his fingers. "What about this?" he asks Bucky, who shakes his head. "She already has an entire drawer full at home," he reminds the blond. He puts it back down.

Next, they wander through the bag section of the store, examining a few different options before dismissing all of them. They walk through the rest of the mall but nothing seems to jump out at them. Ultimately they give it up for a bad job and head back to the tower.

In the common room, Sam and Clint are sitting on the couches, watching a Hallmark Christmas movie. The boys slump down into an open seat and let out a matching tired sigh. "Hey, why do you look like someone just stole your eggnog?" Sam jokes lightly.

"Bah humbug," Bucky grumbles.

"What's going on?" Clint asks more sincerely.

"It's y/n. We have no idea what to get her for Christmas. She's so incredible and loving. Her gift to be as perfect as she is," Steve admits.

"How about a gift card for Olive Garden? You know how much she loves food," Clint suggests.

"Nah, man, she's more of a Red Lobster kinda gal," Sam argues.

Steve and Bucky exchange an exasperated look as the other two continue bickering back and forth.

It's the day before Christmas and the boys still haven't gotten you a gift. Sitting at the kitchen table, they scribble down different ideas before scratching them out and crumpling up the paper. The table is already littered with discarded suggestions. Steve suddenly sits up, a gleam in his eyes that usually spells trouble.

"What if we gave her our hearts," he suggests.

"Alright, you have officially lost it," Bucky replies feeling thoroughly confused.

"You know that the Smithsonian finally sent over all of your stuff from their archives, right?" Steve asks, getting more excited by the minute. When Bucky slowly nods, Steve continues, "I looked over the contents list to make sure they didn't miss anything. On the list was the locket that your dad gave your ma when they started dating. What if we gave that to her with a picture of the three of us inside," he explains.

"Do you know in which box it is?" Bucky asks, a slow smile spreading across his face.

Christmas Day dawns bright and clear. Friday had woken everyone up at 7 am for breakfast and presents. Everyone slowly shuffled in, still clad in their pajamas and yawning into their coffee mugs. Y/n was elected to play Santa's Elf and hand out the presents. The next few minutes are filled with the sounds of ripping wrapping paper and happy squeals of joy. 

When y/n reaches a small box wrapped neatly in shiny red wrapping paper with silver snowflakes and a bright gold bow both men instinctively hold their breath. She reads the card attached to it first: We know our hearts are battered, bruised, and not very pretty but we'll always be yours. Merry Christmas doll. With love from your Bucky and Steve.

Blinking back tears she shakily tears open the paper and lifts the lid of the box to reveal a beautiful golden locket in the shape of a heart. Opening the clasp, she gasps seeing a drawing Steve had done of the three of them with their arms around each other at Steve's last birthday party while fireworks went off in the background. 

Bucky starts fidgeting nervously the longer she remains silent. "If you don't like it, we can always get you something else. I know it's silly and corny and I'm so-" Bucky's nervous rambling is cut off by y/n launching herself at him, kissing him soundly on his lips.

When she finally pulls back for air, she turns to Steve to give him a similar kiss. "I love it, Bucky. And I love both of you," she reassures them with a large smile and tears in her eyes. "Would you help me put it on?" she asks, turning her back to them.

Bucky wastes no time in clasping the locket around her neck and letting it settle against the hollow of her throat. "How do I look?" she asks nervously as she turns back to them.

"Gorgeous," they breathe out together as they bring her closer to tuck her in between them, watching as the rest of their family finishes opening their presents and the snowflakes descend gently from the sky outside the windows.


End file.
